


talk all night

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [31]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Bittersweet, Complicated Relationships, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Wie verrückt musste Cotta sein. Wie verrückt musste er sein, um sich ausgerechnet in Victor Hugenay zu verlieben.
Relationships: Inspector Cotta/Victor Hugenay
Series: tumblr ficlets [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Kudos: 10
Collections: Collection of Cotta/Hugenay Ficlets





	talk all night

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: SGL by Now, Now + Cotta/Hugenay
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/626513508985716736/sgl-von-now-now-cottahugenay)  
> [link zum song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ahcV_3oE6Q)

Wie verrückt musste Cotta sein. Wie verrückt musste er sein, um sich ausgerechnet in Victor Hugenay zu verlieben.

Als gäbe es nicht genügend andere Menschen auf der Welt. Menschen, die nicht auf der Flucht vor dem Gesetz waren – dem Gesetz, das Cotta theoretisch repräsentierte! –, Menschen, die tatsächlich willens und in der Lage wären, sich auf eine Beziehung einzulassen.

Nicht wie Victor.

Wenn mitten in der Nacht das Telefon klingelte, hatte Cotta früher immer gleich aufrecht im Bett gesessen, einen Notfall befürchtet, war quasi schon angezogen gewesen, bevor er auch nur ran ging.

Inzwischen schlug sein Herz jedes Mal aus einem anderen Grund schneller. Und anstatt zum Revier zu hasten, wanderte er meist runter in den Garten, setzte sich in die alte Hollywoodschaukel, die seine Mutter so geliebt hatte. Er hatte das Rauchen wieder angefangen, und er schlief schlecht.

Es hatte begonnen, nachdem Cotta ihn geschnappt hatte. Damals, in dem Fall, der als „Feuermond“ ins Archiv der Drei Fragezeichen eingegangen war. Nach all den Stunden, die Cotta mit ihm in einem kleinen Verhörraum verbracht hatte und außer Smalltalk nichts aus ihm herausbekommen hatte.

Das Handy klingelte auf dem Nachttisch, und bevor er auch nur richtig wach war, griff Cotta danach.

„Hallo?“, meldete er sich verschlafen.

„Cotta“, grüßte ihn die sanfte, warme Stimme von der anderen Seite der Leitung.

„Victor“, erwiderte er ebenso leise.

Er schälte sich aus der Bettdecke, blieb für einen Moment auf der Kante sitzen.

„Wie geht es dir?“, wollte er wissen.

Ein kurzes Schweigen gab ihm schon die halbe Antwort. Es überraschte ihn nicht, Victor rief in meistens an, nachdem er mal wieder in Schwierigkeiten geraten war.

„Wie knapp war es diesmal?“, hakte er nach. Stand auf, warf den roten Bademantel über.

„Ziemlich knapp“, kam die Erwiderung, und diesmal hörte er die leise Anspannung in Victors Stimme.

Seufzend tappte Cotta die Treppe hinunter. „Haben sie auf dich geschossen?“

Eine Reihe französischer Schimpfwörter gab ihm Recht.

„Dieser Security-Mann hat mich überrascht“, gab Victor zu, „und ihr verdammten Amerikaner mit euren Waffen… in Frankreich wäre das nicht passiert.“

Kopfschüttelnd zog Cotta die Terrassentür auf und ließ sich in das weiche Polster der Schaukel sinken. Vielleicht sollte er besorgt sein, aber wenn Victor ihn so gelassen anrief, konnte es nicht allzu schlimm sein.

„Vielleicht solltest du einfach aufhören, irgendwo einzubrechen“, erwiderte er, halb schmunzelnd, halb vorwurfsvoll und zündete sich eine Zigarette an.

Victor lachte. Also konnte es ihm so schlecht nicht gehen.

„Und du sollst nicht rauchen“, schoss er zurück.

Bevor Cotta ihn darauf hinweisen konnte, dass diese Angwohnheit nicht unerheblich mit den nächtlichen Anrufen eines gewissen Kunstdiebs zu tun haben konnte, stellte Victor leise fest: „Du weißt doch, dass ich erst aufhöre, wenn mich jemand davon abhält.“

Cotta antworte nicht. Brauchte er auch gar nicht. Denn sie wussten beide, was ihm durch den Kopf ging.

Dass genau da das Problem lag.

Solange Victor auf den Fahndungslisten stand, konnte nie mehr zwischen ihnen sein als diese Telefonate. Cotta war sich nicht zu schade, zu bitten, Victor wieder und wieder darum zu bitten, aufzuhören, aber ihm war in einem Winkel seines Gehirns auch klar, dass Victor vermutlich gar nicht anders konnte.

„Die Nächte sind schön hier“, lenkte Victor ab.

Unwillkürlich machte Cotta die mentale Notiz, dass sie sich anscheinend in der gleichen Zeitzone befanden, doch er widerstand der Versuchung, mehr Details über Victors Aufenthaltsort zu erfragen.

Stattdessen erzählte er ihm, welche Konstellationen er über sich erkennen konnte, und Victor antwortete mit denen, die er sah.

Cotta hörte schon jetzt den Spott der Kollegen, der ihn am nächsten Tag erwarten würde, wenn er wieder einmal völlig übermüdet zum Dienst erschien, weil sie die ganze Nacht geredet hatten.

Doch das war ein Preis, den er gerne zu zahlen bereit war.


End file.
